1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing technology, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for detecting an address update by processing data information.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continual development of Internet services, various e-maps have become important tools of assistance in people's work and life, and the provided e-map data information will be outdated due to reasons like changes of addresses, new buildings, city planning, road planning, etc. Usually, map data providers regularly update data. However, such regular updating is time-consuming and tedious. Especially, some newly occurred address change information can not be discovered timely or updated to the e-map database timely, and the outdated map data will affect users' use.
In the prior art there is also a technical solution of updating map data based on the information submitted by a user on his own initiative; however, such a method cannot discover address update information based on the webpage information scattering around on the web.
Therefore, a user will suffer from inconvenience caused by outdated map data, and thus the existing technology needs to be improved, at least the existing technical solutions for updating the address information needs to be improved to some extent.